


Причина: ненависть

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять причин, почему Майкрофт Холмс отсутствовал на свадьбе Джона Уотсона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причина: ненависть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Fandom Incest 2015.

Если Майкрофт Холмс отказывался от выполнения некоторых дел, то ему непременно было нужно найти не менее пяти причин, почему он так поступает. Так получилось и с вопросом о присутствии на свадьбе лучшего друга младшего брата — Джона Уотсона.  
  
Первой среди причин Майкрофт мог спокойно назвать огромное нежелание появляться в толпе «простых смертных». Сюда же, если кому угодно, можно включить и патологическую лень потакать всем просьбам и капризам Шерлока, а также — слушать его порой уж слишком дотошные умовыводы.   
  
_Да, Шерлок, мне прекрасно известно, что ты с помощью лишь моего дыхания спокойно выясняешь, чем я занят. Но мне некогда тебя выслушивать, не-ког-да._  
  
Вторая причина отсутствия на торжестве — занятость на работе, о чём Майкрофт заранее предупреждал Шерлока, практически умоляя (если подобное слово вообще применимо к хладнокровному Майкрофту) не звонить ему в день свадьбы. Монаршья семья может понять многое, но не постоянно заливающийся трелью телефон. Надоедать Антее Майкрофт Шерлоку тоже запретил. Хотя когда это Шерлока останавливало?  
  
 _«Мистер Холмс, Шерлок на третьей правительственной линии. А  
ДА СКАЖИ УЖЕ ЕМУ, ЧТО МЕНЯ НЕ БУДЕТ НА ЭТОЙ ЧЕРТОВОЙ СВАДЬБЕ! МХ  
Простите, Антея. МХ  
Все в порядке, мистер Холмс. А  
Шерлок на шестой линии. А»_  
  
Третьим пунктом в списке причин значился подарок. Его Майкрофт будущей чете Уотсонов, естественно, отправил, а значит, его присутствие и в самом деле не обязательно. Священник сочетает Джона и Мэри даже без строгого надзора Майкрофта, в этом он был уверен, как ни в чем другом. А по поводу благодарности за презент… Без неё Майкрофт тоже вполне может обойтись, но при должной настойчивости Джона, он с наигранным удовольствием уделит ему пару минут учтивого телефонного разговора.  
  
 _Не забыть: учтивого, Майкрофт!_  
  
Страшные автомобильные заторы Майкрофт пометил четвертой причиной своей неявки. В этот чудесный воскресный день, _как было написано на свадебном приглашении,_ водители буквально затопили Лондон. Пробок было не избежать даже чиновникам. Если бы Майкрофт внезапно и захотел оказаться на бракосочетании бывшего военного врача и его весьма сомнительной подружки, то не смог бы этого сделать чисто физически. Вертолёт всё же не предназначен для подобных передвижений.   
  
_И всё же хорошо быть частью английского правительства. Тогда в столице можно организовать что угодно. Даже пробки… Но об этом никто и никогда не узнает._  
  
Пятой и самой главной причиной своей неявки на свадьбу Джона Уотсона Майкрофт считал свою ненависть к этому человеку. Иногда он поправлял себя, употребляя вместо ненависти слово «недоверие». Или «пренебрежение». Или даже «безразличие». Но все же чаще всего у Майкрофта в голове мелькало понятие «ненависть», стоило лишь Шерлоку или кому-то другому произнести имя доктора Уотсона.   
  
Майкрофт Холмс всегда ненавидел людей, которые пытались забрать его вещи. Их обычно возвращали потрёпанными, сломанными или же того хуже — Майкрофт вообще больше никогда их не видел. Он не спорит, Шерлок — не вещь. Но он его. Всегда был его. А этот простой врачишка сумел завоевать безграничное доверие Шерлока, вселил ему еще больше недоверия к старшему брату, а после — спокойно оставил Шерлока самому себе на попечение, мол, не маленький, разберется. Да, Шерлок разберется. У него найдется человек, который ему с этим поможет. Человек, который всегда опекал своего младшего братишку, и не видит резона не делать этого в будущем.  
  
И этот самый человек сегодня по многим причинам, увы и ах, не смог присутствовать на бракосочетании мисс Мэри Морстен и доктора Джона Хэмиша Уотсона.  
  
 _«Приношу свои искренние извинения. Но порой дела превыше всего. Счастливого торжества! МХ»._


End file.
